Please, Come Back to Me
by Noel Scarlet
Summary: Take place after Forgotten Potrait ending. After the incident, Ib doesn't remember anything. 6 years later, she visits the gallery again and trapped in the Fabricated World. Will she remember about it ? Can she save Garry before it's too late ? Who will get in her way to saves him ? Find out the answers in the story . My first Ib fanfic . RnR please :D


**Heya there! My name is Noel Scarlet. This is my first Ib fanfic, I'm sorry if there're many spelling or grammar mistakes. The first time I played this game, I really want to make a story about Ib and Garry ( I love them, they're so cute :3). Enjoy the story :D**

**Warning : maybe a little bit OOC, bad grammar or spelling**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Ib**

**X**

**X**

**X**

Do you believe in ghosts or a walking maneqquin, a walking painting, an ant that can talk? Nope, I never believe in such a thing. But! I've experienced it. I awoke in a strange place, trapped, an ant talked to me, chased by maneqquins and paintings of creepy woman.

**Ib's POV**

" Ib, do you remember this place? You went to this gallery 6 years ago" My mom asks me after we enter the gallery

" Yeah, when I was 9 right?. Mom, Dad, may I go and look around by myself ?" Of course, I remember about it. But it strange, It's like something strange happen when I came here for the first time. I can't remember anything about it thought. I just remember that I went to this gallery, look around, and suddenly standing in front of a big painting. That's all.

" Okay, just be careful. I and your dad will be in the first floor" I snapped out from my thought after hearing my mom's voice.

I wander on the first floor and got bored. My feet just walks by itself and start to climbing the stairs and stopped in front of a painting.

" Forgotten Potrait..?" I feel something fell from my eyes and I realize that I'm crying. There's something in this painting that make me feel very sad. What is it? Why can't I remember it?

" You want to save him?" My ears suddenly hear a girl's voice.

" Who?" Before I can get the answer the lights went out. The light flickered before it back to life again.

At first, I think it just an ordinary blackout. I move to the next painting and notice something is wrong.

' Why I don't see any person? I truly believe that this gallery was so crowded before' I decide to search for any single person or my parent so I go to the first floor but no one is there. Strange but I hear a footstep wandering around this gallery. Fear began to creep into my mind. Calming my mind, I went to search again and found myself in front of a painting (again?). A big strange painting.

" Fabricated World" I speak out loud and a drop of blue paint came out from the painting and forming some words

" Come down, Ib. I'm sure you know where the secret passage is, don't you?"

Without any further thinking, my feet taking me to a painting of deep ocean and big fish. What attracted me is a trace of blue footsteps. Then, I jump and everything went black

**X**

**X**

A soft and gentle voice calling for me and wake me up from my deep slumber

" Who is calling me? It sounded like a man's voice. The voice it's familiar" Realized that I still ly on the cold floor, I immediately stand up and look around

" Where am I?" I stand in the middle of long red corridor. Battle with myself which way to go, I turn left and walk straing until I see a beautiful red rose with 5 petals sitting calmly with a vas full of water on the table. When I touch the rose something flashed in my mind

" Don't lose your rose, Ib" that man's voice again and a flash of purple

I take the rose and push the table that block a red door. Walk in the room, there's a painting of creepy woman in the middle of the small room. Take a step forward, I feel like I stepped on something and found a small green key. The woman in the painting suddenly smiling, a creepy big smile.

" What the- !" I run out and slam the door. Some words appear on the floor

R?

" Remember? It's supposed to b F" Huh? Where is that coming from? Now, forget about it. I keep walking and see a green door, unlocked it with the key I found. Another big room with some insects painting.

" Huh? It's you again? Come to save that man? You better hurry, he's almost at his limit. Oh right, let me help you a little. You remember that yellow girl right? Yes, you have killed her. But there is one more person who will distrupt your path. Be careful, you can't kill her in the same way you killed that yellow girl" Then the ant went off

" Man? Yellow girl? Ugh... Why! Why can't I remember anything!? Anything that can help me!" Then I saw another images. I saw myself when I was 9 years old holding hands with a purple haired man and long dark cloak.

A name appeared in my mind

" G..Garry?"

**To be continued**

**Yosh! The end of the first chapter. Is it good? Bad? Strange? To fast? What do you think? :) . Please leave your commands and suggestions in the reviews. It helps me a lot, because I'm still a begginer. Thank you very much :D**

**See ya in the 2nd chapter !**


End file.
